Unknowing Shadows
by lilins
Summary: WARNING: Para uma melhor compreensão, sugiro que leiam com antecedência minha outra fic, chamada Nothing Can Get You Down. Algumas coisas contidas aqui podem ser consideradas spoilers da fic citada, portanto não digam que eu não avisei!
1. This Girl Is Not My Pumpkin

**WARNING:** Para uma melhor compreensão, sugiro que leiam com antecedência minha outra fic, chamada _**Nothing Can Get You Down**_. Algumas coisas contidas aqui podem ser consideradas spoilers da fic citada, portanto não digam que eu não avisei!

**Olá pessoas! E antes de mais nada, Boa Páscoa! **

**Bem, depois de tantas promessas, finalmente aqui está o POV do Edward. De antemão, vou logo avisando que vocês não irão encontrar coisas fofas; o que vocês vão ver aqui é um homem amargurado e que não sabe aceitar novos planos. **

**Escolhi abordar um tema que ficou subentendido em NCGYD. A descoberta de que Edward seria pai de uma menina. Muitas pessoas me perguntaram por essa cena, e agora ela está aqui prontinha, sobre a ótica do Edward. **

**Bem, eu espero que mesmo sendo algo pesado, a leitura seja agradável para vocês!**

Era mais um dia _fudido_ em minha vida, desde o dia em que decidira me livrar de uma vez deste fardo que eu considerava esse escritório. Não que os números da empresa estivessem negativos, pelo contrário; a _Masen e Lawyers _estava a cada dia mais procurada para assumir casos judiciais importantes, acarretando assim uma valorização mais elevada no mercado aqui em Chicago. Seria um momento perfeito para me livrar desse peso, se não fosse todas as malditas artimanhas que Anthony Masen tinha criado para que eu não conseguisse nunca me livrar da porcaria dessa empresa.

Se bem que eu não poderia reclamar tanto, afinal foi daqui que meu pai tinha tirado o meu sustento e onde atualmente garantia o conforto de minha própria família. Por mais que odiasse ter a responsabilidade do pequeno império criado por ele, não poderia de forma alguma abandonar tão facilmente algo que ele tinha colocado tanto esforço ao longo de toda sua vida.

Apesar de minhas desavenças com meu falecido pai, não podia negar que tinha sido bastante sortudo por ser filho dele. Tive a chance de ter uma boa educação, porém meus pais ensinaram que tudo se vinha através do esforço próprio. E esses valores, hoje eu tentava transmitir para o meu filho, que é a minha razão de viver ao lado de minha esposa.

E mesmo que nosso casamento hoje não fosse o mesmo desde... a _notícia_, Bella seria eternamente a pessoa a quem eu devia boa parte de tudo o que eu tenho e sou atualmente .

No entanto, apesar dos pesares, havia certos momentos em que ainda podia atuar na minha verdadeira vocação; o único legado que Anthony havia deixado para mim que eu realmente gostava; a advocacia. Os pequenos contatos que eu tinha com alguns dos processos daqui era a forma que havia de desestressar de toda a rotina cansativa que era administrar um empreendimento nas proporções desse escritório.

Então, depois de mais uma reunião frustrante onde a diretoria tinha rejeitado mais um comprador de minhas ações na empresa, resolvi verificar algum caso em vez de descontar no cigarro, como acontecia ultimamente. Um dos advogados juniors tinha ganhado a chance de pegar uma grande causa, onde provavelmente teria a oportunidade da promoção que tanto almejava. Resolvi me dirigir à sala dele invés de acabar me rendendo render à nicotina.

Fui rápido até o andar inferior, onde ficavam as salas dos advogados contratos ficavam, desde a reforma que fizemos o ano passado. Foi necessário comprar o andar inferior, uma vez que um só não cabia mais todos os funcionários. Desci as escadas devagar e procurei a sala de Riley Bears, provavelmente o futuro sênior que iria atuar nesse ambiente.

Porém, ao me aproximar da soleira da porta, a cena que transcorria ali dentro me deixou desconsertado. Nunca me considerei um homem invejoso, no entanto, havia de concordar que o que via a minha frente nesse exato momento, me enchia desse sentimento que sempre repugnei.

Era um tanto egoísta e egocêntrico de minha parte saber que _nunca _teria a chance de sentir o que Riley passava naquele instante, em de seu minúsculo escritório, dentro de minha empresa.

A pequena garotinha tinha-o arrastado até o chão, onde os dois se encontravam sentados um de frente para o outro, tendo uma boneca e várias peças de roupas para o brinquedo entre eles. As mãos grandes do homem tentavam insistentemente arrumar alguma fita do vestido em miniatura sem muito sucesso, para a frustração da menina.

- Tá errado, papai! Não tá vendo que assim vai acabar dando um nó?

Riley coçou a nuca e largou a peça com certa frustação – Eu não sei como fazer isso, princesa. Você sabe que o papai não sabe muito como brincar de bonecas.

- Ah, papai! Por isso que vocês meninos só gostam de brincar com coisas nojentas! Blerg! – ela completou, fazendo uma careta.

Eu não pude segurar a risada que escapou de meus lábios, chamando atenção das duas pessoas ali dentro. Prontamente, Riley se levantou e veio em minha direção – Oh, Sr Masen. Desculpe-me por isso. Mas minha ex-mulher precisou sair e a babá da Lindsay não estava em casa então-

Apesar dos sentimentos confusos de inveja, ergui minha mão, impedindo que ele continuasse –Sem problemas, eu entendo. Na verdade, eu só estava de passagem por aqui para saber se tem alguma novidade no caso do divórcio dos McQueen.

Ele assentiu brevemente e se dirigiu até a mesa rodeada de papéis. – Sim. Parece que a sra McQueen decidiu aceitar o acordo pré-nupcial, afinal, aquelas fotos não seriam nada boas para a reputação dela diante de um tribunal.

Dei uma rápida examinada nos papéis e vi que de fato, Riley tinha conseguido concluir o caso sem mais delongas. Apesar de ser algo fácil, já havia notado que aquele homem tinha um ótimo potencial e no futuro poderia vir a ganhar muitas causas importantes para o futuro gestor deste escritório, seja lá quem o seja.

- Você é o chefe do meu papai? – A vozinha fina me perguntou, fazendo com que eu fitasse o par de orbes acinzentados que me observavam com curiosidade.

- Sim. – lancei-lhe um meio sorriso, contudo percebi seus olhos se estreitarem em minha direção e não pude deixar de indagar – O que foi?

- Então é você quem faz ele chegar tarde em casa, né? –Inquiriu em um tom acusador

Imediatamente, Riley ficou vermelho de vergonha – Lindsay!

Eu ri alto, sem esconder o quanto gostava de ouvir essas divagações infantis. – Sim, pequena. Às vezes, eu sou o culpado pelo seu pai não chegar cedo em casa. – agachei-me ao seu nível e não pude deixar de ficar encantado com a forma que as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas se cruzavam em um ângulo engraçado. – Você tem razão em reclamar comigo, mocinha.

Ela fitou o pai cheia de si pelo fato de ter admitido que o erro era meu a ausência de seu pai em sua vida. – Sr. Masen, perdoe-me mais uma vez. Sei que foi um erro tê-la trazido ate aqui, só que Lindsay é extremamente retraída com outras crianças, portanto não queria deixa-la lá embaixo na creche.

– Não é um erro querer passar mais tempo com sua filha – comentei, me sentindo um tanto que hipócrita ao afirmar aquilo, já que nos últimos dias, só via o Richie quando ele já estava dormindo profundamente. – Se eu pudesse ter uma garotinha como a sua, também faria questão de passar mais tempo possível ao lado dela.

As bochechas da menina se tingiram em um bonito tom de rosa e isso fez com que eu me lembrasse imediatamente de Bella. Deus sabe o quanto eu sonhei e ainda sonho em ser pai de uma miniatura da mulher que eu amo, contudo a teimosia insistente de minha mulher por algo fadado ao fracasso parecia atrasar cada vez mais os meus planos.

- Ah, então quer dizer que sua esposa terá outro garoto para seguir os passos do pai? – Riley perguntou empolgado e isso fez com que um calafrio surgisse em minha espinha. – Meus parabéns, senhor. A Sra. Masen terá as mãos cheias com dois meninos dentro de casa.

Forcei um sorriso, e resolvi trocar de assunto antes que acabasse deixando alguma suspeita sobre os meus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a essa gravidez. –Quando puder, passe em minha sala para debatermos esse caso da melhor forma possível.

Ele assentiu brevemente e afaguei uma última vez os cabelos da garotinha, mais uma vez sendo dominado pelo ciúme e revolta de não ter a oportunidade de ser pai de uma menina como aquela. Saí o mais rápido possível dali, sentindo-me raiva de mim mesmo por agir tão estupidamente com que não tinha culpa. Não era a eles a quem toda a minha ira deveria ser voltada.

Também não deveria culpar a Bella, afinal ela tinha sido tão vítima disso tudo quanto eu. O problema de minha mulher era que ela já não podia mais se desapegar de algo que provavelmente só nos traria sofrimento em curto prazo. Por isso que não tinha a mínima intenção de me apegar ao ser defeituoso que crescia dentro do ventre dela.

Poderia ser considerado algo frio, embora eu tinha plena consciência que protegendo a mim mesmo, afinal, quanto tempo esse bebê duraria conosco? Quanto problemas e desgastes emocionais enfrentaríamos por conta dessa criança? Por isso que para mim já não fazia diferença alguma essa gestação de Bella.

Só de pensar nessas coisas, já era domado por um desamino como todas as outras vezes em que eu refletia sobre esse assunto. Toda essa situação que Bella e eu fomos acometidos gerava um desgaste não só em nossa relação, mas também para o nosso filho, que a cada dia ficava mais retraído ao perceber que o casamento de seus pais não iria nada bem.

O pior é que nada vinha em mente para que essa situação fosse revertida. Não podia negar que eu me sentia traído por conta da teimosia dela em relação ao feto. A cada dia que se passava, era óbvio que Bella estava se apegando cada vez mais a essa criança, ao ponto de deixar não só a mim, mas principalmente o Richie em segundo plano. Ela havia mergulhado de cabeça em vários livros sobre educação especial e dezenas de exames médicos desnecessários, como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. Não havia nada que pudesse alterar a situação mental desta criança.

Não que eu considerasse esse tipo de pessoas fardos para a sociedade. Sei que muitos deles se esforçavam, eram amáveis e carinhosos apesar de todas as suas limitações. O problema era que eu nunca iria compreender a razão de Deus, o Karma, ou seja lá quem fosse ter nos escolhido a minha família para ser acometida com isso. Não era justo que eu, que sempre fui justo e nunca fiz mal algum para absolutamente ninguém fosse escolhido para suportar esse problema.

Talvez, se a Bella tivesse me escutado desde o principio, nós já teríamos superado tudo isso. Se pudéssemos ter cortado o mal pela raiz, como eu sugeri no início, tenho quase certeza de que já estaríamos prontos para ter o bebê perfeito e saudável, assim como era o Richard. Exatamente o tipo de criança que deveríamos ser pais. Contudo, Bella tinha uma tendência exagerada de se apegar muito rápido com qualquer coisa. Ela era assim desde que a conheci, quando ainda éramos pequenos em Forks; desde muito nova, ela tinha esse instinto de se afeiçoar pelos "indefesos". Antes até achava que era algo insignificante, mas hoje, eu sabia que esse tal detalhe de sua personalidade era o que estava ajudando a afundar o nosso matrimônio.

Sem ter mais vontade alguma de pensar em qualquer coisa, optei por voltar para minha sala, onde quem sabe eu poderia acabar cedendo ao cigarro. Essa era a única coisa que conseguiria me acalmar o suficiente por agora; encher meus pulmões com a fumaça morna para tentar acalmar um ponto de meu humor, que vivia sempre alterado agora.

No entanto, mal entrei na antessala do meu escritório e fui atacado por uma Lauren eficiente _demais_. - Edward, eu sinto muito pelo fracasso da última reunião. Se bem que imaginei que Aro e Marcos de forma alguma acatariam a proposta de se juntar ao Thompson Inc. Afinal, eles têm propostas bastante divergentes das que costumamos usar aqui no escritório e todo o testamento de seu pai exige que a venda-

– Lauren, por favor, poupe-me de escutar o que já ouvi há uma hora atrás. – interrompi-a rudemente, segurando a ponte do nariz a fim de buscar um pouco mais de controle. – Se tem alguma coisa importante para dizer, fale rápido enquanto ainda tenho paciência.

Ela limpou a garganta e se esticou sobre sua mesa para pegar a agenda marrom, onde ela anotava todos os recado importante e meus compromissos durante a semana. – Bem, Brian Cater, do Departamento Pessoal, cobrou mais uma vez a contratação de um novo assistente. O antigo já foi demitido há quase duas semanas e ele afirma que não há condições alguma de organizar todo o setor completamente sozinho.

– E quanto a seleção que fizemos na semana passada?

– Segundo ele, nenhum dos candidatos tinha experiência o suficiente e ele não está disposto a treinar alguém até que aprenda tudo.

Suspirei pesadamente, me arrependendo amargamente de ter proposto ajudá-lo com essa missão – Veja a minha agenda e marque uma reunião com ele amanhã mesmo, se possível.

Ela rabiscou algo na agenda antes de voltar a falar. - Irei marcar às 12h está bem? Um pouco antes de seu almoço com o sr. Trik.

Franzi o cenho, confuso – Não lembro de nada marcado com o Arnold.

Lauren rolou os olho - O encontro para debater sobre ação que os moradores do Village estão movendo contra a prefeitura, lembra?

_Ótimo, outro grande problema_, pensei comigo mesmo enquanto anotava os dois compromissos na agenda do meu IPhone. – Ok. Mas alguma coisa?

Lauren balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Um escritório de advocacia na Filadélfia chamado Bert and Harley gostaria de conversar sobre sua proposta de venda – eu bufei frustrado, já prevendo que tudo isso não daria em nada mais uma vez – A administradora geral de lá, chamada Tanya Denali ficou realmente impressionada com o número de clientes de nossa empresa e gostaria de ter uma conversa particular com você em relação a proposta de venda.

– Isso é se eu quiser ainda vender essa porcaria.

– Está desistindo da ideia? – ela indagou, parecendo realmente curiosa.

– Enquanto eu tiver Marcos Blackwell e Aro Volturi na diretoria e chefes do conselho, nunca conseguirei me livrar disso aqui – rebati com rispidez, sabendo que ela faria questão de contar isso para Aro, com quem estava mantendo um affair descarado. Para casos como esse, o idiota do meu pai não tinha criado impedimento algum – Eu vou para minha sala.

– Edward, – ela chamou e eu relutantemente virei-me em sua direção – A sra Masen ligou. Pediu-lhe que fosse pegar o Richie na casa dos Cullen antes das três da tarde .

– Ela quer que eu saia do meu trabalho e atravesse a cidade toda? _Pela terceira vez no mesmo mês? O que diabos ela está fazendo?_

Ela deu de ombros – Acho que deve ser mais um dos exames pré-natais. É por essas e outras que eu nunca terei filhos – retrucou, indo de volta para trás de sua mesa e começando a digitar algo no computador.

Eu sabia que todos estes exames se deviam ao fato do feto ter Síndrome de Down. Eu já tinha visto minha mulher passar por uma gestação e ela não tinha feito nem metade que destes testes que ela vinha fazendo atualmente. Mais uma prova do quanto aquilo estava errado, embora ela insistisse que não.

Com o celular em mãos, digitei o telefone dela e tranquei a porta de meu escritório e fui me sentar na cadeira de couro, atrás enorme mesa de carvalho, de onde meu pai costumava controlar todo o império que ele havia construído e que estava sobras minhas mãos.

Não demorou muito para que ela atendesse a ligação. – _Desculpe, Edward. - _ela iniciou, não me dando chance nem de cumprimentá-la – _Aconteceu um imprevisto e o Emmett vai precisar sair antes das três da tarde. E como Rose veio me acompanhar na consulta, não há nada que possamos fazer. _

– Mas que diabos, Bella! Eu não posso ficar saindo do escritório o tempo todo para pegar Richie. Se eu sou o chefe, eu devo ser o primeiro a dar exemplo.

– _Eu sei disso. Mas a doutora Shelton se atrasou e o exame de hoje é bem importante. É a primeira ultrassonografia do segundo semestre e- _

– E se eu estivesse em uma reunião importante e não pudesse sair? – interrompi-a bruscamente.

Eu pude praticamente escutá-la bufar do outro lado –_ Acho que o Richard ainda é sua prioridade em uma situação como essa, certo?_

– Claro. Já que a mãe dele só quer saber agora do bebê doentinho que ela insiste em cuidar!

A chamada foi interrompida imediatamente e eu praguejei baixinho por mais uma vez por ter me excedido em minhas reações em tudo relativo a essa gravidez. Tinha que admitir que era impulsivo demais em todas as discussões que tinha com a Bella sobre esse bebê devido a toda frustração que eu sentia pelo fato de ele não ser exatamente da forma como eu esperada. Depois do aniversário de Richie, as coisas entre nós dois estavam cada vez piores e não podia negar que isso também me assombrava nas últimas semanas.

Não fazia ideia da maneira em que Bella e eu poderíamos voltar aos velhos tempos dentro do nosso casamento Eu sentia falta da risada dela e das mensagens que trocávamos ao longo do dia, sem conseguirmos deixar de nos falar nem que fosse por poucas horas. De ter seu corpo sob o meu, gemendo do prazer que somente eu lhe proporcionava e depois do nosso êxtase, de sentir seus dedos brincando despretensiosamente com os fios do meu peito. De ter seu rosto como a primeira coisa que eu via quando acordava ou de escutá-la dizer que me amava, mesmo que fosse durante seu sono. A cada dia que se passava, eu percebia que estava perdendo minha mulher por causa de um bebê doente.

E por conta disso – e por mais injusto que isto poderia parecer – eu não podia deixar de nutrir um sentimento de ódio por causa daquela criança.

[..]

A sorte contou comigo enquanto eu ia até o outro lado da cidade em busca do meu filho. Por ser meio da tarde, o tráfego de carros não estava tão intenso e em menos de 20 minutos já havia chegado a porta de meu primo, Emmett.

Cumprimentamos-nos friamente, afinal ele era outro que não aceitava bem a minha opinião em relação à gravidez da Bella. Tenho certeza que tanto ele quanto a minha mulher foram influenciados pela vadia estéril da Rosalie, que estava se realizando pessoalmente através dessa gestação inconsequente de minha esposa.

Richie nem pareceu tão surpreso quando me viu, provavelmente por começar a se acostumar com minhas chegadas repentinas durante o meio da tarde. Depois de colocá-lo no carro e verificar se o cinto de segurança estava realmente preso, apressei-me de volta para o escritório, porque ainda tinha uma boa porção de relatórios para verificar, antes mesmo de cogitar o pensamento de voltar para casa.

Apesar de saber que o correto seria deixar meu filho na creche destinada aos filhos dos funcionários, não pude deixa-lo lá sozinho. Não depois de ter visto o que Riley tinha feito com sua menina. Se ele que ainda era um simples advogado poderia abrir aquela exceção para estar ao lado de sua garota, eu como dono poderia muito bem seguir o seu exemplo.

Foi quase que engraçado a cara de choque que a minha assistente fez ao ver que eu trouxera Richie até o meu escritório. Não lembrava a última vez que ele esteve aqui em cima comigo, e tenho certeza que meu filho nunca havia passado mais do que alguns minutos aqui dentro. Então, tudo era uma tremenda novidade para ele, que não pode deixar de ficar animado ao saber o que o pai dele fazia durante todas as horas que em que permanecia fora de casa.

Porém, entre uma reunião, um telefone e uma conferência, foi meu impossível interagir com meu filho ao longo do restante da tarde. Em certa altura eu comecei a me sentir mais culpado, ao ver seu rosto se transformando em uma careta entediada a cada minuto em que passava preso lá dentro. Tanto que para o desespero completo de Lauren, acabei saindo no horário correto, remarcando o compromisso extra que eu teria naquela noite.

Meu filho pareceu quase que aliviado quando eu comecei a arrumar minha maleta, levando alguns documentos para analisar em casa, depois que Richie estivesse na cama. Depois de ter levado uma lição de moral de meu próprio funcionário mais cedo, eu percebi que deveria me dedicar mais ao garoto que estava ficando sempre em segundo plano. E isso era algo que de forma alguma eu queria repetir no histórico dos Masen. Não iria acabar repetindo os mesmo defeitos que Anthony Masen; Richie era meu único filho e merecia toda minha prioridade em qualquer momento.

– Então, campeão, o que você achou do trabalho do papai? – perguntei, enquanto apoiava a minha mão livre no seu ombro e guiava-o até o elevador.

Ele olhou para mim e eu percebi a apreensão em seus olhos – Posso dizer mesmo a verdade?

- É claro, filho. – assegurei-lhe.

Ele fez uma careta e comentou – Eu achei um saco! O tempo todo falando no telefone, lendo um montão de papéis chatos e sem desenho. Eu já tava ficando enjoado, papai.

Eu ri alto, enquanto apertava o botão que nos levariam até a garagem – Quer saber um segredo, Richie? – ele meneou a cabeça e eu não pude resistir em abraçar-lhe pelos ombros – eu também odeio isso.

Ele sorriu amplamente, algo que não tinha feito em momento algum durante a tarde. E aquele pequeno gesto dele me garantia que eu não iria me tornar alguém como meu pai. Meu garoto não merecia isso.

Depois de um momento apenas ouvindo o zumbido do elevador descendo rapidamente, os quase sessenta andares, Richard me perguntou – Pai?

– Sim filho?

– Você vai me levar pra pegar doces mais tarde?

Senti minha expressão se franzir no mesmo instante, no entanto em questão de frações de segundos lembrei de que hoje era Hallloween – Eu me esqueci que era hoje, filho.

- Então você não vai, né? – questionou, já com uma ponta de decepção em sua voz.

- Não, campeão, eu irei com você. – apesar do cansaço, de forma alguma eu poderia mais decepcionar aquele menino – Você ainda tem a sua fantasia do The Flash?

Ele fez uma careta – Não, rasgou todinha no aniversário. Mas a mamãe disse que ia fazer uma roupa de fantasma pra mim quando chegasse em casa.

- Sua mãe não está lá, Richie. E também não sabemos quando ela vai poder chegar em casa – sibilei com um tom mais frio. – É melhor comprarmos uma nova antes que você perca a diversão com seus amigos por conta dela.

Então, antes de voltarmos para casa, acabei fazendo duas paradas: a primeira foi numa loja infantil, que apesar de lotada, consegui os meus meios para comprar uma vestimenta completa do _Spider-Man _para o meu filho. A segunda foi na pizzaria para pegarmos o nosso jantar. Provavelmente Bella ainda não teria chegado em casa, uma vez que não houve nenhuma ligação dela para o meu telefone desde que eu pegara Richie, na casa do Emmett.

Apesar da aparência saborosa, não foi fácil ter que digerir a minha massa preferida depois de notar a cara de decepção de meu filho ao notar a ausência da mãe em casa. Não podia deixar de ficar com raiva por conta disso, já que isso se tornava cada vez mais comum em nossa rotina. Não conseguia me lembrar de quando foi a última vez em que jantamos os três juntos, como uma verdadeira família.

Depois de ter comido somente uma fatia, Richie subiu para se arrumar com a fantasia enquanto eu colocava os pratos que havíamos sujado na lava-louça. Quando já estava quase saindo da cozinha, eu ouvi o barulho do motor do carro dela chegando. Tomei uma respiração profunda, e procurei ter em mente que nosso filho estaria lá em cima e escutaria qualquer coisa, caso eu alterasse o pouco que fosse do meu tom de voz.

Recostei-me contra o balcão e observei a porta se abrindo e seu rosto aparecendo no vão que dava acesso da garagem até a cozinha. Não podia negar que a presença dela ali outra vez, sã e salva me deixava muito mais tranquilo, apesar de ainda estar zangado com todas as escolhas dela ultimamente. Bella significava absolutamente tudo para mim e não importa o quão furioso eu pudesse estar, meu amor por aquela mulher não se alteraria em nada.

- Oh, vocês já chegaram. - ela murmurou, ao entrar e se aproximar de onde eu estava carregada de sacolas de compras. – Eu trouxe o jantar; comida chinesa.

- Acabamos de comer.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, deixando as embalagens de comida bem ao meu lado – Desculpe Edward. Eu não imaginei que a médica pudesse se atrasar e nem que o Emmett tivesse que atender um chamado com urgência.

– E essas compras? – não pude deixar de alfinetar.

– O que é que tem? – sibilou rispidamente.

Eu ri sarcástico – Você deve ter ficado tão empolgada fazendo essas porcarias para esse... _bebê_ que nem se quer ligou para saber se o Richie estava realmente comigo.

– E para que eu faria isso? – rebateu ficando mais irritada – Ou será que você deixaria nosso filho completamente sozinho?

–- E você não acha que eu tenho os meus compromissos? Ou que você mesma tinha algumas coisas para fazer hoje á noite?

- Que coisas eu tenho que fazer? – disse, cruzando os braços sobre seus seios um tanto que mais fartos devido a essa gravidez – Ah, desculpe se sua _esposinha_ não estava aqui para fazer seu jantar, _querido_!

– Eu estou falando da _porra_ do Halloween do Richard, Isabella! – disparei asperamente e percebi o rosto de minha mulher perder a cor. Segurei a ponte de meu nariz com força, forçando a me lembrar de que ele estava lá em cima – Você esqueceu completamente que tinha marcado com ele para sair em busca dos doces? E nem sequer a porcaria de uma fantasia para o pobre garoto se deu ao trabalho de comprar!

Ela tentou se defender – Eu disse para o Richie que iria fazer a roupinha dele...

Olhei de relance para o relógio em meu pulso – Há essa hora? Eu não sabia que suas habilidades como costureiras eram assim tão boas. – ela abaixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhada. – Você não percebe que está destorcendo as coisas, Bella? A cada dia que passa você fica mais ausente na vida do nosso filho.

- Não ouse dizer que a culpa é exclusivamente minha nesse ponto! – ela disse; a raiva voltando com mais ênfase em sua entonação.

- Ok, eu admito que também tenho meus erros. Mas não sou eu que estou priorizando uma coisa invés de dar atenção ao garoto lá em cima.

Seus olhos imediatamente encheram de lágrimas com minhas palavras, exatamente como acontecia em todas às vezes que eu mencionava sua adoração infundada por esse ser que crescia indevidamente em seu ventre. – Como você pode ser tão frio, Edward?

Tentei me aproximar, contudo imediatamente ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando. – Não é questão de frieza, Bella, apenas de racionalidade. Eu já te disse milhares de vezes que essa gravidez é algo errado, porém você nunca me escuta.

- Nossa filha não é um erro!

Aquela frase me pegou de surpresa – Filha?

- É. – ela disse, enxugando o canto do olho e empurrando no meu peito uma fotografia da ultrassonografia – Parabéns, papai, é uma menina!

Por um momento, eu não soube o que dizer em resposta; a única imagem que vinha a minha cabeça era a cena que vi mais cedo no escritório de Riley Bears. No mesmo instante, bastando apenas àquela única frase vinda de Bella, eu pude me imaginar no lugar dele. Só que invés de uma garota loira, eu pude ver claramente a mim mesmo de frente para uma menina com longos cachos e expressivos olhos castanhos, a cópia fiel de Bella. Ela sorria largamente para mim e eu reconheci o meu próprio sorriso em sua face.

Contudo, na mesma rapidez com que a cena se formou, ela se dissipou de minha mente_. Essa_ menina nunca existiria. O fruto que crescia dentro do ventre da minha mulher nunca poderia ser daquele jeito. Saudável, sorridente, _perfeita_. Fui afligido novamente pela mesma dor que senti quando descobrimos que esse bebê teria Down. Foi como perder aquela criança pela segunda vez.

– Eu espero que você esteja feliz, afinal, é a garotinha que você tanto quis, não é? – Bella voltou a falar, me deixando mais aturdido do que já estava.

Limpei minha garganta e estendi a imagem a imagem sem nem sequer ousar olhá-la. – Não Bella, não é essa a filha que eu quis. – mais lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto e por mais que me doesse machucá-la, eu ainda tinha esperança que minhas palavras lhe dessem um pouco de juízo – Você é a única que faz questão da presença dela. Para mim isso não muda absolutamente nada.

Decidi sair da cozinha, antes que os primeiros soluços da minha mulher pudessem me causar uma devastação ainda maior do que aquela que já me afligia. Em certo ponto, eu não devia culpar a minha Bella por amar demais, porque eu sabia que ela nunca mudaria esse traço de sua personalidade. Porém, eu preferia demostrar toda minha afeição por algo _vivo_; como o garoto de sorriso torto que descia animadamente vestido de Homem-Aranha e com um balde ainda vazio em suas mãos.

Não permiti que ele chegasse nem sequer a descer as escadas e carreguei-o em meu colo, recebendo em troca uma sonora risada vinda de seus lábios. Se aquele som já significava muito para mim, a partir de agora era absolutamente tudo. Richie parecia ser o único elo que eu mantinha com a minha esposa e eu faria de tudo para preservar o bem-estar dele.

E enquanto Bella permanecesse com a ideia ilusória de amar um ser que nunca chegaria a retribuir os nossos sentimentos, eu preferia cuidar de algo real, que era a razão pela qual eu enfrentava todos os problemas que viessem a aparecer em minha vida.

**Não me matem!**

**Edward extremamente obtuso, eu sei. Mas gostaria de lembrar que apesar de ser um personagem, já tive a tristeza de me deparar com várias pessoas que pensam exatamente desta forma. **

**Não o julguem, apesar dos pesares. Como sugere o título, o desconhecido nos assusta e temos medo de enfrenta-lo de frente. Ao longo dos POVs dele, vocês verão que ele também acabará amadurecendo em relação aos pensamentos dele. **

**Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostados. E depois de tanta amargura, corram pro chocolate, porque, né? **

**Um beijo**

**Line**


	2. The Lost Feeling

******ERRATA**: NÃO É POST NOVO, APENAS UMA CORREÇÃO NECESSÁRIA, UMA VEZ QUE O CAPITULO TINHA UMA DISPARIDADE DE INFORMAÇÕES. A LEITORA **Milla-pattz** MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA POR TER ATENTADO ESSE DETALHE TÃO CRUCIAL, VIU?

DESCULPEM DESAPONTA-LAS COM UM FALSO UPDATE!

* * *

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Bem, como pedido, mais um POV do Edward de Nothing Can Get You Down. =D**

**Vou avisando de antemão que esse capítulo aqui, causou a maior confusão entre minha beta Renata Nunes e a pre-reader Lumichelutti. Enquanto uma compreendia as atitudes do Edward a outra só valtou jogar o notebook na parede de tanta raiva. Vou logo me preparando por que tenho a impressão que receberei reviews tão controversas quanto. **

**Esse trecho aqui, se passa no mesmo dia em que a Bella decide ir embora de casa. Quem já leu o capítulo anterior de #NCGYD, vai perceber qual é a verdadeira fonte de stress do Edward. Tenho a impressão que em certos pontos, vocês vão acabar se surpreendendo com ele. Na verdade, eu vou calar a boca que é o melhor que eu faço, sabe? **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Eu estava esgotado.

Se tivesse que escolher uma única palavra que pudesse definir ao certo a maneira que eu me sentia nos últimos meses, essa seria exaustão. Tanto no sentido físico quanto mental, já não suportava mais todos os fardos que parecem ter sido jogados todos de uma única vez sobre as minhas costas. Estava cada vez mais complicado manter o meu equilíbrio e tinha plena consciência de que se continuasse a viver desta forma, muito em breve seria acometido por um mal muito maior do que o que já estava vivendo atualmente.

Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir enquanto analisava pela milésima, vez naquela mesma semana, as cláusulas do concílio deixado por meu pai poucos meses antes do acidente. Tentava, incessantemente, encontrar alguma brecha, uma falha ou qualquer coisa que me desse a esperança de que muito em breve, poderia me ver livre do peso que tinha sido administrar essa empresa desde que ele morrera

Sempre achei Anthony Masen um homem astucioso e até então, eu julgava ter herdado tal característica dele. No entanto, quando soube de todas as condições que ele tinha pré-estabelecido para que fosse realizado o repasse do escritório, notei o quão amador eu era diante de todas as artimanhas que meu pai tinha preparado para que eu me ferrasse ao tentar fazer o que bem entendesse daquilo que ele mais prezava; a Masen and Lawyers.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o amor de meu pai era essa empresa; todo o afinco e dedicação que ele demonstrava a tudo isso, só provavam que este lugar estava em primeiro lugar para ele. Muitas vezes, eu cheguei a questionar que se ele tivesse que escolher entre nossa família e o escritório, qual dos dois ele escolheria. Hoje, após saber tudo o que ele tinha preparado, tinha pleno conhecimento de que sem sombra de dúvidas, ele teria optado por tudo isso que ele havia criado com tanto orgulho. E isso me enchia de repulsa.

Se não fosse por ele e seus dois amigos e sócios - Aro e Caius Volturi - meu pai não confiava seu tesouro a mais ninguém; nem mesmo à mulher que eu amo.

Ainda lembro como se fosse hoje a maneira com que ele tratou Bella quando nós fomos lhe contar que estávamos esperando um filho. As palavras humilhantes e as acusações infundadas da parte dele... As lágrimas não derramadas e o rosto cabisbaixo de minha mulher quase fizeram com que eu arrebentasse a sua cara naquela noite. A relação que já estava abalada pelo fato de não ter escolhido trabalhar ao lado dele, foi resumida a nada após aquela situação.

Se existia alguém que era completamente desapegada aos luxos que o dinheiro poderia oferecer, essa pessoa era a minha esposa. As vezes, ela podia agir como qualque outra mulher, e gastar alguns dólares a mais em uma liquidação, no entanto, bastava sair da loja para começar a se arrepender do impulso. E foi justamente por isso, por conta dessa mistura de sensatez e desapego que Isabella possuía, que a tinha feito assinar um acordo pré-nupcial. Naquela época, no meu ponto de vista, estava tomando a atitude mais perfeita; estava protegendo a minha mulher, deixando-a segura caso qualquer coisa acontecesse comigo ao mesmo tempo em que apunhalava meu pai, tornando-a tão detentora da empresa quanto eu.

Embora, semanas atrás, soube que Anthony estava anos-luz a minha frente quando se tratava de esperteza. Provavelmente, ele soube por minha mãe o que eu havia feito em Vegas. Apesar de meu relacionamento com ela ser maravilhoso, sabia que sua fidelidade ao meu pai não permitiria esconder tamanho segredo dele durante tanto tempo. Ela sonhava com nossa reaproximação, algo que pensei que estivesse realmente acontecendo um pouco antes dos dois falecerem naquele maldito acidente.

O fato era que agora, eu estava encurralado sem saber mais o que fazer. Não permitiria que Bella perdesse seus direitos só por conta de uma estupidez que meu pai tinha feito. Sem contar que se eu lhe revelasse o que tinha feito poucas horas antes de nos casarmos, provavelmente só desgastaria ainda mais a corda-bamba que já estávamos em nosso matrimônio.

Com um suspiro pesado, afastei toda a papelada que estava sobre o minha mesa e grunhi alto, pelo fato de não conseguir encontrar uma solução razoável para essa venda. Como se não já bastasse o fato de ter que lidar com todos os contratempos da gestação infundada de minha mulher, ainda tinha que solucionar essa situação antes do final do ano; prazo final que tinha sido me estabelecido para fechar o acordo com a outra firma de advocacia interessada em adquirir este escritório.

Uma batida leve na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos e com um resmungo, pedi para quem tivesse me incomodando que entrasse. Meio segundo depois a face exageradamente maquiada de Lauren apareceu. Não pude deixar de ficar impressionado como já nas primeiras horas da manhã, ela se dedicava a passar tantos produtos afim de parecer mais bonita e me perguntei internamente qual era o horário que ela acordou para se encontrar daquela maneira tão cedo.

- Bom dia, Edward. Não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo a essa hora no escritório. - ela murmurou, adentrando minha sala e sentando-se à minha frente enquanto verificava a agenda do dia em seu tablet.

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer, Lauren e é por isso que já estou aqui. - disse, arrumando os papéis e colocando-os dentro de minha gaveta - Desculpe se minha presença tão cedo acabar afetando a sua pretensão a funcionária do mês.

Ela me afrontou com a expressão cheia de ira por um momento, mas rapidamente um sorriso venenoso se formou em seus lábios - Bem, se formos levar em conta o desempenho do escritório no último mês, devo lhe garanti que a última pessoa aqui dentro que levaria o prêmio de funcionário ideal seria você. – e então, antes mesmo que eu pudesse revidar a ousadia dela, ela começou a relatar todos os problemas de que eu mesmo já estava muito bem ciente – Perdemos nove das trinta e sete causas que estávamos trabalhando no mês de Novembro. Dois advogados sêniors pediram demissão, levando com eles 8% de nossa clientela. Nunca em tantos anos, tivemos um resultado tão péssimo assim, nem mesmo quando a última crise econômica derrubou dois dos cinco concorrentes mais importantes em 2008.

- Ótimo, Lauren. Obrigado por lembrar a minha incompetência. – grunhi irritado, olhando em minha caixa de e-mail se havia alguma novidade dos dois juristas que estavam analisando a legalidade do codicilo deixado por Anthony. – Eu sei que estou sendo desleixado, mas você tem que entender que minha prioridade agora é cuidar dos meus interesses pessoais. Dê esses números ao Caius ou ao próprio Aro. Deixe tudo em relação à empresa nas mãos deles a partir de hoje.

Lauren bufou, deixando o Ipad no colo antes de rebater – Com todo respeito, Edward, você não percebe o tamanho da besteira que está cometendo? Temos vários funcionários aqui nesse prédio que dependem dos resultados que a empresa vem tendo! Como você pode ignorar tudo isso e só pensar no seu próprio umbigo em uma situação dessas?

- Eu já lhe disse, Lauren – sibilei com veneno na voz –, Meus planos não estão mais aqui dentro. Eu só quero me libertar o quanto antes e nada mais. A nova assessoria irá cuidar de tudo assim que eu for substituido; não se preocupe, ok?

Ela me encarou com o que só poderia ser descrito como ódio e então, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. – Só espero que a sra. Denali não perca o interesse em comprar algo que está propenso à ruína devido a má-administração. – ela afirmou, dando meia volta, fazendo com que o barulho de seu salto ressoasse fortemente contra o assoalho.

Porém, antes que ela fosse embora por completo, não pude segurar o impulso que surgiu dentro de mim – Lauren, antes de sair só me faça um último favor?

- O que é? – murmurou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- A partir de agora, eu quero lhe dizer que só volte a me incomodar quanto for algo relativo à venda da empresa. Fui claro?

Ela me lançou um sorriso carregado de ironia – Transparente, Edward. Será um enorme prazer para mim. – E com isso, ela deu as costas e saiu batendo com força a pesada porta de madeira.

- Vadia... – murmurei para mim mesmo, enquanto finalmente abria o e-mail me enviado por Andrew O´Donnell, um dos melhores especialista em Direito do país, com o qual eu vinha me comunicando sobre o quão infundadas eram as regras deixadas por meu pai.

Enquanto lia, mais frustrado ficava ao perceber que estava cada vez se tornando mais complicado achar uma falha naquilo que Anthony tinha feito. Ele havia se baseado em tudo e mediante a lei, tudo estava perfeitamente condizente. Minhas únicas chances permaneciam sendo desistir da transação – o que de fato, não estava nem um pouco propenso a fazer – ou ter que revelar para Bella o que eu tinha feito antes de nos casarmos.

- Merda! – gritei frustrado, enfiando minha mãe em meus cabelos e abaixando minha cabeça contra o tampo de mogno do birô. Minha cabeça que já latejava desde que acordara, pareceu piorar ainda mais e eu não duvidaria se acaso eu estivesse a poucos minutos de ter um AVC.

Só que eu não desistiria tão fácil assim; haveria de encontrar alguma forma de reverter essa situação antes que o escritório da Filadélfia desistisse do negócio, e tivesse novamente problemas ao encontrar um comprador que agradasse a todos os acionistas daqui, em especial aqueles dois velhos que viviam vigiando cada pequeno ato meu, desde que assumi o comando por aqui.

Peguei as chaves do carro e fui até o elevador privativo, indo em direção ao meu carro que estava na garagem do prédio. Estava pouco me importando se minha atitude fosse considerada imprudente ou descompromissada; havia perdido tanto em tão pouco tempo que minha reputação como bom chefe era a última coisa que me interessava nesse momento.

Decidi voltar para casa, porque era lá que estava meu último trunfo para ser jogado, sem que nenhum dos interesses de minha família fosse perdido. Era algo extremo e que de forma alguma pensei que pudesse chegar a esse ponto, porém, no desespero que eu me encontrava, já não via mais empecilho algum em tomar uma atitude tão absurda quanto essa.

Enquanto enfrentava o tráfego lento devido a pesada nevasca que caia na cidade, não pude deixar de me sentir mal por conta disso. Semanas atrás, percebendo que eu não teria muitas chances de derrubar as imposições alegadas por meu pai, comecei a procurar qualquer falha que houvesse tanto na forma legal, quanto em sua capacidade de exigir tanto de mim. O que acabei descobrindo foi que Anthony vinha visitando um terapêuta alguns meses antes de morrer. E era justo isso que eu precisava, para colocar a prova de que ele não poderia exigir tanto, uma vez que estava procurando ajuda psicológica.

Entretanto, querer julgar a capacidade mental de meu pai era algo errado, e eu sabia disso. Mais do que ninguém, eu tinha ciência disto. Mas pelo bem de Bella, eu preferia considerar Anthony como uma pessoa doente do que deixar algum deles à mercê, apenas por conta de um orgulho infundado dele.

Ao entrar na garagem, notei que o carro dela já não estava mais no local. Pelo horário, Bella deve ter ido até a escola do Richie e não pude deixar de ficar preocupado, porque minha mulher era uma péssima motorista quando se tratava de ruas recobertas por gelo. Fiz uma nota mental, lembrando-me de que amanhã, eu precisava sair com o coupê, para me certificar de trocar os pneus por algo mais seguro quando ela fosse se locomover por Chicago.

Pensar em minha mulher ultimamente me causava uma sensação agridoce. Nós não estávamos nem um pouco bem, e sabia que uma parte disso se devia a mim mesmo. De nossa antiga rotina já não existia mais nada e há não sei há quanto tempo, nem um de nós dois parava para perguntar simplesmente como tinha sido o dia um do outro. Éramos como se fossemos estranhos sendo forçados a viver sobre o mesmo teto. E para completar, eu não sabia mais o que fazer pare reverter essa situação.

Em pensar que tudo isso se deve a escolha que ela fez, de se apegar por algo que tanto eu quanto ela não saberíamos lidar. Algo estranho, errado e infundado que Bella insistia em lutar, não percebendo tudo o que ela vinha perdendo nesse meio tempo.

Desde quando soube que o bebê que esperávamos seria _doente_, tinha a impressão de que isso aconteceria. Eu conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que ela acabaria se afeiçoando pela criança sem nem mesmo se importar com as consequências do que isso poderia nos trazer. Ela já tinha adquirido um amor tão grande por essa garota, que nada mais importava além do bem-estar dela. Para que essa menina fosse "forte e saudável" como sempre comentava, sem perceber que seus desejos eram coisas impossíveis.

Era inadmissível para mim que a Bella não tivesse pensado nada em relação ao futuro desse ser que de certa forma não era culpado por ser assim. Será que ela achava que seria fácil, como havia sido com o Richie? Que essa garota seria vista pela sociedade com curiosidade, medo ou repugnância. Será que ela não percebia o quanto machucaria a ela mesma ao ver os outros tratando a menina dessa forma? Ou pior; se ela nem chegasse a sobreviver tanto tempo?

Eu sabia que Bella fazia uma bateria de exames ao longo dessas semanas, e como ela se mantinha sempre sorridente ao chegar dessas consultas, eu presumia que estava tudo relativamente bem com a garota. Porém, eu tinha me informado que nada disso era certeza de que a criança era saudável. Diabos, se nem mesmo com um recém-nascido normal isso era garantido, quanto mais com um que já viria ao mundo sendo um erro genético?

Entrei pela porta da cozinha e peguei algumas correspondências que estavam em cima do balcão. Enquanto me dirigia até o escritório de casa, fui abrindo as duas primeiras faturas dos cartões de créditos em nome dela. Como imaginado, me deparei com mais algumas centenas de dólares sendo gastas com artigos para bebês. Eu tinha visto a pilha crescente de roupas para nenês que Bella estava armazenando no fundo do closet. E o único sentimento que eu tinha ao ver tudo aquilo era pena.

Pena porque sabia que de uma forma ou de outra, era eu quem iria ver minha mulher sofrendo. Seja por àquilo que todos diriam sobre sua filha ou se algo de pior acontecesse com ela. E eu sei que não estava nem um pouco preparado para lidar com minha mulher e meu filho nessas duas prováveis situações.

Ao chegar no escritório, coloquei as contas em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e comecei a procurar pelos registros médicos de meu pai, que eu tinha guardado semanas atrás. Achei-os rapidamente e por um breve minuto repensei a minha decisão; apesar de toda sua frieza, e suas falhas como pai, Anthony tinha sido um homem de bem. Poderíamos ter nossas desavenças, mas difamar sua imagem após a morte. Seria algo covarde e completamente egoísta que eu faria com ele

No entanto, bastou ter um relance da foto que ficava em cima da escrivaninha para persistir com meu plano. Bella, Richard e eu na Flórida, nas últimas férias que tiramos juntos há uns 18 meses atrás. O sorriso bobo sob o sol forte de uma praia quase isolada me encheu de saudade. Naquele momento, tudo em nossas vidas parecia bem menos complicado. Tudo parecia bem melhor do que estava agora. Ao ver nossas faces alegres, eu não podia deixar de me perguntar se ter insistido por um novo filho não tinha sido um erro.

Se ter pedido tanto por uma outra criança, não teria sido um castigo por querer demais. Nossa pequena família era perfeita antigamente. Hoje, o que eu sinto é apenas amargura por ter insistido na presença de alguém que viesse para somar, contudo, teve a missão justamente contrária. Esse bebê estava vindo com o intuito de nos dividir.

O toque do meu celular me alertou e fiz uma careta quando percebi que era Lauren me incomodando mais uma vez. Respirei fundo e com toda coragem que possuía, atendi aquela ligação – O que é que você quer, Lauren?

- _Onde você está? A reunião do conselho começará em cinco minutos!_

- Eu vim para casa. Precisava encontrar alguns documentos para entregar ao O´Donnell ainda hoje.

Ela bufou, resignada – _Esqueceu que a sra Denali estará aqui hoje? Ela quer conhecer todos os outros acionistas. E você como sócio majoritário __**deve **__está aqui Ou você não quer agradar sua cliente em potencial?_

- Peça para irem começando sem mim. – pedi, enquanto abria o meu notebook e acessava minha caixa de e-mails - Aro, Caius ou até você mesma podem lidar com isso muito melhor do que eu.

Sua voz começou a beirar o desespero, enquanto ela tagarelava do outro lado da linha – V_ocê enlouqueceu? Não pode fazer isso! Tanya exigiu sua presença aqui hoje. Eu soube que ela disse para os grandões da Pensilvânia que você estaria aqui dessa vez, caso contrário eles irão cancelar o negócio. Isso é muito sério, Edward._

Eu ri, mas sem achar um pingo de humor ali – Por acaso você virou minha chefe, agora? – perguntei sarcasticamente enquanto acessava o antigo e-mail que havia enviado para o especialista no meu caso.

- _Se você não vier será pior!_ – ela pediu com uma voz beirando o desespero. – _Quer que eu diga que você não pode se reunir com o grupo, como da última vez? Seria o melhor, eu acho. Não tenho nenhuma prova concreta, mas todos estão dizendo que a sra Denali comentou com alguém da Filadélfia sobre seu não comparecimento..._

- Não, Lauren. – interrompi a sua divagação – Não irei mais fazer isso. Esse assunto se encerra por aqui e agora. - Eu mesmo tirarei as provas. Se Tanya Denali comentou com alguém sobre isso, irei descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Contrariada, ela sibilou – _Como você quiser. Mas se me permite a opinião, o melhor a fazer era contar de uma vez tudo para sua esposa. Não é como se ela fosse perder tudo, afinal você ainda estão casados e..._

- Esqueça essa ideia, Lauren! Bella em hipótese nenhuma pode saber disso, entendeu? – grunhi, batendo com força sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa.

- _Mas isso facilitaria todas as pendências!_

- Não, não irá facilitar nenhum pouco as coisas. Se ela descobrir qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, nossos planos estão arruinados, ok?

- _**Seus**__ planos, Edward. Eu não passo de uma mera funcionária nessa empresa._

- Que seja. Agora eu tenho que desligar, comece a reunião e lhes avise que em vinte minutos eu estarei aí.

- _Como quiser._ – Lauren disse por fim e encerrou a ligação.

Respirei fundo, percebendo que minha dor de cabeça tinha piorado drasticamente desde que eu acordara. Estava sob tanta pressão ultimamente que tinha a impressão de que esta enxaqueca tinha virado algo crônico Todas as manhãs eu acordava com essas dores e isso só fazia piorar ao longo do dia.

Deixando minhas queixas de lado, comecei a digitar rapidamente a minha ideia de acusar meu pai de incapacidade mental, com o intuito de proteger o interesse de Bella perante a empresa. Nada nem ninguém iria fazer com que eu abrisse mão daquilo que havia escolhido para o nosso próprio bem. Eu _necessitava_ que essa ideia desse certo, pois era a última coisa que eu poderia fazer.

- Tem um minuto? – Bela perguntou com a voz suave, abrindo vagarosamente a porta do escritório e revelando todas as formas arredondas que essa gestação havia lhe conferido.

Estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que ela não estava linda. Bella não tinha nada de comum, como ela sempre fazia questão de dizer; seus olhos cor de avelã, a boca bem desenhada e cheia, os traços delicados que lhe conferiam um ar de boneca... Não havia como essa mulher passar despercebida entre centenas de outras. E, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, a gravidez lhe deixava ainda mais exuberante.

Se não fosse todos os conflitos que vínhamos tendo frequentemente, tenho certeza que ela não sairia de minha cama. Mesmo que nossa relação já não fosse mais a mesma, nunca iria esconder o fato de que eu continuava louco de desejo por ela.

Limpei a garganta e tentei não demonstrar o quão surpreso estava por vê-la ali - Ok. Faz tempo que você está aí? – inquiri indiferentemente, tentando demonstrar indiferença

- Não. Só acabei de falar no telefone com sua tia. – ela murmurou, se aproximando vagarosamente com passos tão pequenos quanto se estivesse patinando sobre o gelo.

Senti meu cenho se franzir – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Com o canto do olho, percebi ela menear a cabeça negativamente para logo em seguida morder o lábio, como se estivesse hesitando em me falar alguma coisa. – Ela ligou para saber quais são nossos planos para o Natal. Você sabe como ela é em relação a quantos convidados terá na ceia e essas coisas...

_Típico de Esme_, pensei comigo mesmo. Ela e minha mãe sempre tiveram dessas coisas e persistiam em manter essa tradição boba. Se não estivesse tão afundado em problemas, tanto pessoais quanto profissionais, talvez fugir por uns dias para Forks fosse uma ideia perfeita. No entanto, isso não era algo ao qual eu poderia me dar o luxo de cogitar por enquanto.

– E então? - ela perguntou, vindo se sentar na cadeira bem a minha frente.

- Então o que? – inquiri, sem entender ao certo o que ela queria dizer com isso.

- Quais são nossos planos para o Natal? – questionou e eu tive que encará-la depois que disse isso – Você sabe, amanhã já é dia 21 de dezembro e o Richie entrará férias. Eu estava pensando se nós procurarmos um voo agora, talvez ainda teremos chances de conseguir um bom preço e...

Antes que ela começasse ainda mais suas divagações, interrompi-a duramente – Eu não vou para canto nenhum, Isabella. Tenho uma pilha de processos para analisar e várias questões importantes para resolver no escritório. – menti, percebi sua face despencar um pouco em decepção – A última coisa que eu posso fazer com meu tempo é viajar para o outro lado do país.

Seus olhos faiscaram e então ela indagou – Por quê?

– Diferente de você, Bella, eu tenho algo importante a fazer. – disparei sem me sentir culpado; se ela soubesse o quanto eu estava lutando pelo bem estar dela, talvez não fosse tão insistente com essas porcarias.

- Edward, por favor, é Natal. – sua voz falhou e isso fez com que eu voltasse a fita-la – Eu acho que seria bom para todos nós sairmos um pouco da cidade, ver nossos amigos. Talvez isso fosse importante até mesmo para nós dois. Sabe, não gosto de ficar o tempo todo brigando com você e...

Ao escutar aquilo, eu não pude segurar meu riso. Aquela era a frase mais falsa que ela usara nos últimos meses. Como ela não gostava de ficar brigando se tudo entre nós agora era motivo para discussão? Desde uma nota baixa do Richie na escola ou até se o jardineiro resolvia faltar ao trabalho, tudo era motivo para que ela iniciasse uma briga entre nós. Será que ela não percebia o quão cínica estava sendo ao dizer uma coisa como essas?

Com raiva, me levantei da poltrona e comecei a arrumar os documentos referentes ao Anthony e coloca-los em minha maleta. – Você não gosta de ficar o tempo todo brigando? Por favor, Bella, não seja tão dissimulada.

Bella se levantou rapidamente, com uma agilidade impressionante para quem estava tão grávida – Como assim, dissimulada? Eu falo sério quando digo que estou cansada de tantas brigas! Isso não faz bem para nenhum de nós. Você tem noção do quanto o Richie sofre vendo isso tudo entre a gente?

Preferi não comentar nada, pois sabia que se eu entrasse no jogo dela, acabaria falando alguma besteira bem pior do que das últimas vezes. Eu não era nem um idiota para não perceber que nosso relacionamento estava de mal a pior e que Richard era quem mais sofria com essa situação. Literalmente mordendo a língua, continuei a arrumar todas as minhas coisas, como se ela não tivesse me dito nada disto.

- Tem ideia do quanto essas atitudes suas me machucam? – insistiu, como se estivesse a beira das lágrimas, _outra vez._

- Ah, é. Desculpe. – eu retruquei, – Eu me esqueci que o papel de vítima dessa história é seu, e eu quem sou o marido cruel e ausente que não se importa nenhum pouco com a família dele. – afinal era bem essa a imagem que ela tinha criado de mim de uns tempos para cá.

- Bem é exatamente isso o que está acontecendo! – ela bradou, sua face ganhando um tom rosado e uma das veias da testa se tornando proeminente, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava exaltada – Nunca antes Edward você se negaria a passar mais tempo conosco, como se... – ela titubeou, antes de voltar a falar com um tom mais baixo – ...se existisse alguma coisa muito mais importante do que nós.

– Bem, Bella, – falei, colocando de volta o blazer para voltar ao escritório – eu tenho um trabalho. Trabalho esse que garante esse teto sobre sua cabeça.

– Escuta aqui, Edward, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca quis morar aqui. – ela afirmou, encarnando ainda mais o papel de donzela sofrida nessa história toda, como sempre fazia para todos que nos conheciam – Foi ideia sua nos mudarmos para essa casa depois que os seus pais morreram. Preferia mil vezes ter algo bem mais simples se em troca tivesse o marido que eu conhecia.

Encarei-a durante meio segundo sem realmente vê-la. Além de tudo, agora ela estava sendo hipócrita também, uma vez que aqui ela tinha absolutamente qualquer coisa que ela desejou. Quantas vezes eu a vi reclamando da vida quando ainda morávamos no apartamento minúsculo no subúrbio? Será que ela havia esquecido por completo como nossa situação financeira era complicada naquela época? O quão foda era não podermos comprar tudo o que precisávamos dentro de casa porque naquele mês eu não tinha tido comissões suficientes? Ela havia esquecido por completo desses tempos?

Aquela sua frase tinha um cinismo tão grande que me impressionou por completo. Então me utilizando da única maneira de provar o quanto ela era falsa, resolvi pegar de volta as faturas do cartão deste mês e coloca-las sobre o tampo da mesa.

– Engraçado você dizer isso, Bella. – comecei devagar, não querendo demonstrar mais da exaltação que sentia por dentro – Sabe o quanto você gastou nos últimos três meses em lojas de bebês? Quase seis mil dólares. Bem, não sou nenhum especialista nessas porcarias, mas me lembro muito bem de que para o enxoval do Richie não gastamos nem vinte por cento desse total até agora.

Aquilo teve um efeito automático sobre ela; suas bochechas no mesmo instante ficaram vermelhas e sua face se voltou para o chão com vergonha. – Edward, eu posso explicar.

Balancei minha cabeça em negação. – Não preciso de explicação, Bella. Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – perguntei-lhe e ela não ousou dizer nada em resposta. – É que você gasta do _meu_ dinheiro nisso. Justo eu que sempre fui contra essa criança. – fiz uma breve pausa, vendo sua face se tornar cada vez mais vermelha – É um pouco revoltante saber que eu trabalho tanto para garantir essas coisas para uma garota que eu nunca quis.

Pude perceber seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, como sempre acontecia quando eu tocava no assunto que envolvia essa criança, e por uma fração de segundo eu me senti culpado por ter falado daquela maneira. Não era como se estivesse ficando pobre pelos gastos que Bella fazia com essa menina, no entanto, eu não podia deixar de pensar que tudo isso não deixava de ser um desperdício, afinal, será que um bebê que viria com tantas limitações como ela, precisava realmente dessa quantidade absurda de coisas?

Bella continuou ali, mas percebi que ela estava tentando se controlar para evitar chorar na minha frente. Estava tentando se fazer de forte, embora eu tivesse certeza do quanto as minhas palavras haviam lhe ferido. Junte-se a isso o fato dos hormônios loucos da gravidez ainda estarem trabalhando fortemente sobre ela, para que minha afirmação anterior fosse mais abrasiva do que o normal. Tinha que admitir que tinha feito uma tremenda burrice.

Senti-me estúpido pois sabia que ela já tinha chegado ao ponto da afeição completa por essa garota e nada mais conseguiria mudar isso. Não importa o quanto ela pudesse sofrer no futuro por conta desse bebê; nada mais disso importava para Bella. Em certo ponto, eu admirava sua coragem, no entanto, minha razão não me permitia me apegar por algo que me era estranho. Era inconcebível agir desta forma.

No entanto, eu tinha outros compromissos urgentes para resolver e não podia mais ficar ali me lamentando pelo que acontecera. Tomei um suspiro profundo e peguei minha pasta – Olha, Bella - murmurei, sem realmente fitá-la – , eu não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Ela simplesmente continuou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para o carpete. Meu coração deu uma guinada, com um pressentimento inexplicável de que existia algo de errado ali. Tentei tocar seu rosto, porém automaticamente ela o virou na direção oposta.

Frustrado, apenas consegui dizer o melhor que poderia naquele instante. – Se quiser à noite nós podemos conversar com calma, ok? – pedi, mas mesmo assim ela não ousou dizer nada. Com um último suspiro, eu continuei - Eu tenho realmente que ir.

Sua cabeça meneou discretamente como resposta. Pensei em lhe deixar um beijo ou dizer que a amava, no entanto isso daria uma impressão muito ridícula naquele momento. Por mais que meus desejos fossem verídicos, dizer isto logo após uma discussão acalorada daria a impressão de que era uma mentira, isso definitivamente não era o que eu queria.

Portanto, foi por isso que sem me atrever a olhar para ela outra vez, que resolvi sair dali o quanto antes. Talvez mais tarde, quando ambos estivéssemos mais calmos, nós nos permitiríamos conversar decentemente, sem que acusações fossem jogadas um contra o outro.

Só torcia para que não chegasse tarde demais para isso naquela mesma noite.

**[...]**

Durante o restante daquele dia, eu estive tão envolvido nos problemas relativos ao trabalho que nem sequer vi o tempo passar direito. Entre as cobranças de Tanya quanto ao prazo da transação, as alfinetadas de Aro sobre o meu comprometimento e todos os resmungos de Lauren em relação à minha agenda, o dia se foi mais rápido do que imaginava. Agora, já estava prestes a anoitecer e eu me via diante do último compromisso daquele dia; a confirmação da reunião com o jurista que estava avaliando meu caso. Awdren O´Donnell era a última esperança que eu tinha para que tudo saísse conforme eu ansiava. Que ninguém saísse perdendo nada o que tinha direito nessa venda.

Cliquei no botão de remeter a mensagem e me senti muito mais aliviado ao fazer aquilo. Tinha a convicção que ainda este ano, conseguiria me livrar disso tudo e finalmente focar minha vida numa direção mais calma, sem ter tantas cobranças sobre mim.

Para mim, essas mudanças viriam em boa hora. Tinha passado tempo demais me dedicando a algo que nunca quis de verdade. Se eu administrava o que havia sido me deixado hoje, era muito mais por uma sensação de dever do que ter prazer ao fazer aquilo. E por mais que fosse grato a tudo o que Anthony havia me deixado, já não suportava mais ter que lidar com tudo isso praticamente sozinho.

Não gostaria de me transformar em um homem igual a ele - como eu mesmo me pegava agindo, devido a certas atitudes. Já havia passado da hora de pensar mais na Bella, no Richie e quem sabe até nessa menina que estava por nascer. Não que acreditasse que algum dia eu pudesse adquirir qualquer tipo de sentimento por essa garota; acho que nunca seria capaz de amar alguém que não entenderia este sentimento. Talvez isso fosse um tanto egoísta, embora nada poderia alterar meu pensamento em relação a isso.

Talvez a palavra mais apropriada para essa situação com a nova bebê fosse tolerar; por amor a Bella e pelo bem de nossa vida conjugal e do nosso filho, estava na hora de desistir de combater algo que minha esposa queria tanto. A partir de agora, começaria a aceitar que gostando ou não, essa menina... Grace, passaria a fazer parte de minha vida também, afinal.

Lógico que eu temia, provavelmente eu não saberia lidar nem um pouco com uma criança tão dependente como ela provavelmente seria. Tinha receio de não saber me comunicar com ela, não entender quando ela estiver precisando de alguma coisa. Medo de acabar me deixando levar por um sentimento desconhecido, no qual eu acabasse me apegando por ela no futuro.

Por isso, eu teria que aprender a limitar minha doses de afeição aquela garota. Não me permitiria acabar me envolvendo, pois tinha certeza de que era eu quem deveria ser forte, caso o pior viesse acontecer. Se criasse algum tipo de sentimento por ela, poderia acabar sofrendo as consequências.

Sentindo-me muito mais leve, dirigi-me em direção a nossa casa com o fio da esperança muito mais vívido após esta reflexão. Talvez, depois que eu lhe pedisse desculpas pelas merdas que tinha lhe dito mais cedo, eu pudesse lhe explicar também que iria me abster dos comentários ruins direcionados àquela garota e tentaria me empenhar ao máximo nas questões relativas a ela..

Talvez, se eu tivesse chegado a essa conclusão mais cedo, nosso casamento não tivesse alcançado esse ponto de desgaste. Mas, se a felicidade de minha mulher dependia do bem estar daquele bebê, eu seria o primeiro a garantir isto.

Com essa perspectiva em mente, me senti muito mais aliviado enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. Iria pedir desculpas para Bella por todas as idiotices que havia falado esse últimos meses e lhe garantiria que lhe apoiaria,e que não mais iria comentar qualquer coisa depreciativa em relação a bebê. Tentaria aceitar aquela garota, uma vez que essa era a única forma de garantir a estabilidade de nossa família. Pelo bem de minha mulher e de meu filho, chegaria até a ter uma participação na vida da menina, se assim Bella o desejasse.

_A menina_. Era engraçado porque sempre que comentávamos sobre mais filhos, ambos tínhamos concordado que se tivéssemos uma menina, ela se chamaria Elizabeth, exatamente como a minha mãe. Mas agora, não tinha interesse algum sobre isso.

Para mim, essa garota não teria nome, para que não passasse a ter algo ainda mais pessoal com ela além do mesmo sangue.

Ao pensar dessa forma, uma sensação estranha se apossou de meu peito, a qual nem eu mesmo pude explicar direito. Era o mesmo sentimento que senti mais cedo, quando disse para Bella que não me importava com a bebê; algo que parecia maior do que culpa; quase como se fosse um pecado que eu estivesse cometendo ao agir desta maneira.

Tentei ignorar aquela sensação assim que cheguei a frente de nossa casa, embora isso tenha sido em vão. Meu coração continuava apertado, como a impressão esquisita de que havia algo de errado acontecendo. Como se existisse uma verdade a poucos centímetros dos meus olhos e mesmo assim eu não fosse capaz de ver.

Chegando na garagem, estranhei ainda mais o fato do Volvo não estar em sua vaga habitual. Franzi o cenho, e tentei puxar pela memória se Bella tinha mencionado alguma consulta no final da tarde daquele dia, apesar de ter certeza que não. Ela tinha feito alguns exames na semana passada, e pelo que eu sabia até então era que estava tudo ok, mesmo que as condições do nenê fosse diferentes.

Ao entrar pela porta da cozinha, estranhei alguma coisa mas não pude de imediato identificar o que era. O cenário era tão comum, mas tão estranho ao mesmo tempo. Alguns copos usados sobre a pia, a vasilha de cereal ainda suja do café-da-manhã de Richie e uma maça cortada ao meio, com as bordas amarronzadas devido a oxidação. Detalhes tão simples e pequenos, mas que de alguma forma eram diferentes demais se comparados ao rotineiro

Foi só então que eu me toquei do quanto Isabella tinha mania de organização; de forma alguma ela sairia, deixando esse tipo de pequenas coisas pendentes. Só poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa séria para que ela saísse de casa, deixando para trás esse tipo de coisas.

Aquela sensação apertada em meu peito tinha se triplicado enquanto eu retirava o telefone do bolso e discava o número do celular dela. Para a minha completa frustação, a ligação tinha caído direto em sua caixa de mensagens e eu grunhi irritado por conta disso.

Imediatamente, comecei a caminhar em direção a sala, enquanto procurava em minha agenda pelo telefone de Rosalie, a qual tinha se transformado em melhor amiga de Bella em tão pouco tempo. A mulher do meu primo tinha adquirido uma obsessão por essa gravidez, e eu não sabia até que ponto isso era bom ou ruim para ambas. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que Rose saberia onde Bella havia se metido junto com nosso Richie.

Contudo, não cheguei nem mesmo a identificar o número dela, pois um folha de papel sobre um envelope pardo estavam nem cima do centro da sala. Só a imagem daqueles dois simples objetos causaram calafrios em minha pele a aceleração instantânea do meu coração. Soltei meu telefone de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá a medida em que me aproximava vagarosamente do local, como se buscasse coragem através dos pequenos passos em que dava.

De certa forma - e por mais ridículo que isso parecesse - tinha certeza do que estava escrito na caligrafia bem desenhada dela. Tomei uma respiração profunda com o intuito de me acalmar, no entanto, foi um ato em vão, uma vez que minhas mãos tremulavam sem parar enquanto pegava o papel para lê-lo.

_Edward, _

_Já que você não quis, resolvi ir para Forks de qualquer jeito. Richie está vindo comigo e espero sinceramente que você não se oponha a isso. _

_Nós dois precisamos de um tempo longe um do outro e por isso, respeite minha decisão. Sempre que quiser falar com nosso filho, basta ligar para a casa dos meus pais. Em momento algum irei te impedir de falar com ele, ok?_

_Não se preocupe com os gastos; Charlie está cuidando disso. Seus cartões e seu dinheiro estão dentro desse envelope. Sei que ainda não sou capaz de reaver meus custos com as coisas para a bebê, por isso, eu só posso pedir que você seja generoso como sempre foi e releve meus gastos exagerados. E me desculpe de verdade por isso._

_Eu te imploro que me compreenda. Preciso dessa distância até mesmo para saber como agir. _

_Isso é tudo o que te peço. _

_Bella._

Minha respiração vinha cada vez mais rápida enquanto relia pela terceira vez o mesmo bilhete. Como eu estava esperando, Bella tinha resolvido me deixar, e por mais que isso não fosse uma surpresa completa, machucava-me tanto que mal podia raciocinar direito. Uma parte de mim dizia que o melhor a fazer era respeitar a decisão dela, mas ao mesmo tempo queria agora mesmo correr até o aeroporto e ir imediatamente para Washigton apenas para buscar os dois de volta. De forma alguma, ela poderia ter tomado uma decisão repentina dessas, me deixando a ponto de explodir de raiva como eu estava.

Afinal, como eu não me sentiria furioso pelo que ela fizera? Como diabos ela pretendia se manter nesses dias sem dinheiro algum por causa de um orgulho idiota por conta de alguma merda que eu falei? Ela preferia ver seus pais, que eram dois simples aposentados serem responsáveis por todos esses gastos extras? Como ela podia ser tão imatura a esse ponto?

Levei minha mão até a nuca e puxei com força o cabelo ali, enquanto soltava um grasnido engasgado; uma mistura de fúria, decepção e frustração. Sentei-me como um peso morto no sofá, e peguei o envelope que estava abaixo do bilhete. Assim como ela tinha dito, os dois cartões de crédito e o de acesso a nossa conta conjunta estavam ali dentro. De certo modo, fiquei aliviado por não ver um outro objeto ali dentro; a pequena aliança dourada que eu comprei em Las Vegas, tantos anos atrás. Mesmo que em sua mensagem não estivesse escrito o "eu te amo" como ela geralmente colocava, isso me dava a certeza de que tudo isso não passava de um mal entendido.

E sendo assim, segurei a vontade de chorar que estava se tornando cada vez mais forte. Minha missão agora era trazê-los de volta para onde os dois pertenciam. Ao meu lado.

De alguma maneira, não deixaria de te-los ao meu lado. Não importa que para isso, eu tivesse que acabar aceitando mais alguém nessa equação.

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram ou odiaram? Tô esperando as opiniões de vocês enquanto eu me dedico a escrita do mais novo capítulo de #NCGYD, ok?**

**AH, E BOTÃO DO REVIEW CRESCEU! AGORA NÃO TEM MAIS DESCULPA PARA NÃO DEIXAR A SUA! **

**Beijos**

**Line**


End file.
